A wireless cellular network, such as a Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) network, network coverage is organized into cells. User equipments (UEs) associated with an individual cell may be connected with a same evolved Node B (eNB) of the network. However, the demand for network resources and/or the physical arrangement of the UEs within the cell may vary over time.